Lightning Strikes More Than Once
by FantasyWriter345
Summary: Kagome is furious with Inuyasha because he's now mated to the dead priestess. On the way to the well, Kagome befriends a wandering raijū demon. This demon happens to be related to the Thunder Brothers. Most of the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But OCs belong to me. Rate M in later chapters
1. Storm

Chapter 1: Storm

Kagome was fuming as she headed towards the bone-eater's well. She was furious with Inuyasha. He let Kikyo join the shard hunting group. To make matters worse, he's now mated to the dead priestess. Her life couldn't have gotten worse since the resurrection of the dead priestess. Three years, three _long_ years, she had been helping Inuyasha and the others retrieve the sacred jewel shards. During that time, Kagome had fallen in love with Inuyasha. But, he doesn't love her back. He treats Kikyo with love and affection. With Kagome, belittles her every chance he gets. She knew that she would never have a place in his heart. Inuyasha was too blind to notice that Kikyo was after her soul. Kagome was starting to believe that Inuyasha was starting to lose his brain cells every time she sat him. Then she heard the sound of thunder over her head.

"Oh, I better find some shelter." Kagome said as she ran towards the Goshinboku. When she got there, she only saw thunder clouds in the sky. But no rain or lightning. It was most strange. Suddenly, she heard lightning. But not in the sky, only a small distance away from the Goshinboku. Kagome felt a huge amount of youki nearby. She was guessing that it was coming from the direction of where she saw the lightning. She knew that she couldn't let the demons near the village. So she headed towards the source.

When she got there, she saw a pair of oni attacking a demon. The demon was wearing a dark blue kimono and hakama. He had long black inky hair with a little bit of silver on the tips of his hair. She could see that he was injured on his left arm and right leg. One oni was about to attack and Kagome saw lightning appear around his arms and then shot it at the oni. The oni now looked like a burnt chicken. She saw two more oni behind the demon. Kagome quickly readied her arrow and shot her arrow at the two oni. All of the oni stared at her.

"If you know what's good for you, leave!" Kagome said as she readied her arrow. The group stared at her and then at each other. Then the oni charged at her and she released her arrow. They instantly turned to ash. The last oni soon became frightened of the miko in front of him. Kagome readied another arrow.

"Anyone else?" Kagome asked, her brow arched. The oni started to back away. When he decided to turn and run, he was instantly turned to ashes. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Then she heard the demon grunt. She quickly ran towards him and kneel next to him.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Kagome asked. The demon's light red eyes stared at her.

"Why do you care, miko? Aren't you going to try and kill me?" The demon asked, his brow arched.

"Let's just say that I can't turn away from someone who is injured." Kagome said, "Now, will you let me help you?"

"I suppose." The demon said.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Renjiro." Renjiro said.

"It's nice to meet you, Renjiro." Kagome said with a smile.

"Likewise, Kagome." Renjiro said. Kagome put her right arm around Renjiro's waist and placed his left arm on her shoulder. She carefully helped him to his feet.

* * *

Renjiro kept hissing in pain as Kagome was cleaning his wounds. He was very curious about the miko who helped him. He knew that mikos would usually kill any demon they come across. Even though she killed the oni, why didn't she kill him when he was still weak? It really confused him. He felt Kagome's gentle touch as she finished cleaning his wounds and started putting the medicine on. He could tell that she was trying to ease his pain.

"Renjiro, how did you come across those oni?" Kagome asked as she began to bandage his right leg. She was embarrassed as she bandaged him. She was used to treating wounds on the chest, back, and arms of a person. But she never bandaged a guy's leg before. Not even Inuyasha's. Miroku was the one who would usually bandaged Inuyasha whenever he got injured in that area.

"I came across them when I was exploring." Renjiro said.

"Exploring?" Kagome asked, her brow arched.

"I've never seen humans up close. So I thought I watch from a distance, even though I watch them from the skies." Renjiro said.

"The skies?" Kagome asked, curious to what he meant by that.

"I'm a raijū." Renjiro said.

"A thunder beast?" Kagome asked.

"Hai." Renjiro said.

"Would you, by chance, know the thunder brothers?" Kagome asked. She figured that he must be since Hiten, Sōten, and Manten are thunder demons. Not to mention they must be from the same tribe.

"Hai. But we weren't close. Even though we were from the same tribe. I can't believe they took an innocent life." Renjiro, "It makes me sick that I'm from the same tribe as them."

"It's not your fault, Renjiro." Kagome said as she started to treat Renjiro left arm.

"Somehow I feel like it is. If I had gotten there sooner that kitsune wouldn't have died." Renjiro said, hissed at the slight pain.

"Well, the brothers have been defeated." Kagome said.

"By who?" Renjiro asked.

"Inuyasha, one of my...friends." Kagome said. She was starting to doubt that Inuyasha was her friend. He was always belittling her, treated her horribly, ran off to see Kikyō, broke her heart, and now mated to the dead priestess. That stupid dog does not care about anyone besides himself and of course, Kikyō. Not to mention the sacred jewel shards as well. He was always hell bent on finding them. What was his rush on finding them? Kagome figured that she would never understand his intentions.

"Inuyasha? The half demon who was pinned to the Goshinboku by a priestess fifty-three years ago?" Renjiro asked.

"Hai." Kagome said as she finished bandaging his arm.

"You don't sound very happy about it, Kagome." Renjiro said, noticing the sadness in Kagome's aura.

"Well, he did most of the fighting while I sat, helplessly, on the sidelines holding onto Shippo." Kagome said. She remembered that time when she first met Shippo. He tried to steal the jewel shards they had so that he could have enough power to defeat the thunder brothers who killed his father. But they both decided to help him. During one of Hiten's attacks, the spirit of Shippo's father protected them. For that she was grateful to him. She didn't have good aim at the time, but she managed to defeat Manten while Inuyasha defeated Hiten.

"Shippo?" Renjiro asked.

"He's the son of the kitsune that the brothers killed." Kagome said.

"I see. What happened to him?" Renjiro asked.

"I took him in as my own." Kagome said.

"A priestess raising a yōkai? That's a first." Renjiro said.

"Shippo needed to be cared for and I couldn't leave him by himself." Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at Renjiro.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Renjiro said, nervously.

"It's okay." Kagome said.

"Well, I'm glad that he's alright." Renjiro said as he put his clothes back on. Kagome nodded and put all of her stuff into her big yellow bag. She and Renjiro stood up at the same time, staring at one another. Even though Renjiro came from the same tribe as the thunder brothers, he was entirely different from them. She thought he was just like them, but it appeared that she was wrong about him.

* * *

Renjiro stared at Kagome as they stood underneath the Goshinboku. He was surprised to have met a miko who would help a demon and treat their injuries. Not to mention, take in a kitsune cub as her own. He could tell that Kagome was one of a kind. He wished that all mikos should be like Kagome; kind-hearted and understanding.

"I better get back to my friends now." Kagome said as she looked at Renjiro one more time. Just as she was about to leave, Renjiro grabbed her wrist. Kagome turned towards him. She saw uncertainty and longing in his silver eyes.

"Will I see you again?" Renjiro asked.

"I'll come and see you in a week. Meet me here, okay?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be here." Renjiro said. Kagome nodded and headed towards the bone-eater's well. She waved to Renjiro before she entered the forest.

* * *

The rain didn't bother Kagome as she ran towards the well. She felt excited for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the feeling of seeing Renjiro again. She had to admit that he was a kind thunder demon. She knew that he could have attacked her when she was right next to him, but he didn't after she had told him that she wanted to take care of his injuries. He _really_ is different from the thunder brothers. Kagome considered of letting Renjiro into their pack. He does seem like a strong warrior. But how will Shippo react if he finds out that Renjiro is from the same tribe as the thunder brothers?

Suddenly, Kagome felt a small amount of reiki coming towards her. At the last second she hit the ground and heard an arrow whiz by. She looked up and saw an arrow embedded into a tree. She quickly got up and heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around and saw Kikyō standing in the rain.

"Kikyō, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I want the rest of my soul." Kikyō said.

"Don't you already have a part of _my_ soul, Kikyō?" Kagome asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, but I would rather have the rest of it." Kikyō said. All of a sudden, the shinidamachū surrounded Kagome and wrapped themselves around her. Making her unable to get free.

"This is where you die, Kagome." Kikyō said as she readied her arrow. Kagome kept struggling in the shinidamachūs' grip. She couldn't die now! She still had a duty to complete! Not to mention to take of Shippo who looks up to her as his mother. She also couldn't break her promise to Renjiro. Just before Kikyō could release her arrow, she was suddenly slashed in half. All of the souls in her body were released as her body turned back into bones and dirt. One soul stayed behind. The soul quickly shot towards Kagome and hit into her stomach. The shinidamachū instantly released her and flew towards the sky. Kagome felt extreme pain as her missing part of her soul was trying to settle inside of her. She felt like her whole body was being boiled alive. After the pain finally subsided, she started to feel exhausted. Kagome breathed heavily as she laid on down on her side. She saw a black haired figure walking towards her and kneeling down at her. The figure carefully picked her up and held her bridal style. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Renjiro." Kagome said before she passed out. Renjiro held Kagome close to his chest, making sure that she was comfortable. Then they took off into the sky.

* * *

"Kikyō! Kikyō! Kikyō! Where are you?" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to find Kikyō in the woods. It was starting to rain and he wanted to find her before he lost her scent. Even though she had small amount of reiki, she had a small chance of getting defeated by a strong demon. He couldn't stop worrying about her. He was glad that he took her as his mate. But he didn't know why everyone was so angry at him. Especially Kagome. He couldn't figure out why she was mad at him for. Then he felt a sudden pain all over his body. He had an unsettling feeling that something had happen to Kikyō. He caught a whiff of her scent and rushed towards it. Then he soon came upon the remains of his mate. Her haori was torn in half, arrows were spread out from the quiver, and the bow laid near her clothes.

"Kikyō...NO!" Inuyasha said in agony as he kneel next to Kikyō's remains. He was devastated as he stared at her remains in the mud. He felt rain drops on his cheeks. He quickly gathered her remains headed back to the hut. He couldn't believe it. His beloved Kikyō, his mate...was dead. He had failed to protect her. Now he had lost her a second time.

Fortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha didn't pick up her scent that was nearby. He was too caught up in his mate's scent. If he had caught it, he would have blamed her for Kikyō's death.


	2. Clear Skies

Chapter 2: Clear Skies

Kagome felt sore all over. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She knew that she wasn't in Kaede's hut. Then she remembered what happened to her before she passed out. Inuyasha's mating with Kikyō, meeting Renjiro, getting attacked by Kikyō, Kikyō dying, the rest of her soul joining her, and Renjiro carrying her. She remembered the pain she endured when her soul was trying to merge with the rest of it. It was more painful than anything that she had experienced. Just as worse when her soul was ripped from her body the first time. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind a shoji door. When the door opened, she saw Renjiro carry a tray of food and drink.

"Renjiro." Kagome said.

"Oh, good. You're awake, Kagome." Renjiro said, placing the tray down next to her, "It's good to see you awake."

"Renjiro, how long have I been out?" Kagome asked.

"Three days. You also had a fever as well." Renjiro said.

"I did?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, you looked like you were having a nightmare." Renjiro said.

"The rest of my soul was probably trying to merge in with my soul." Kagome said.

"The rest of your soul?" Renjiro asked, his brow arched.

"Hai, Urasue kidnapped me and stole the ashes of Kikyō. Since I'm related to Kikyō, she used a potion to give my soul over to clay doll of Kikyō. But I managed to get my soul back. Unfortunately, Kikyō had the rest of my soul." Kagome said.

"I've heard of Urasue. She was banished from the western lands because of her sorcery. She must have snucked back in somehow." Renjiro said, "Why did Urasue need your soul in order to resurrect this Kikyō?"

"Kikyō was the previous guardian of the sacred jewel. Urasue resurrected her so that Kikyō could help her find the jewel shards. The reason she needed me was because...I'm her reincarnation." Kagome said.

"How is that possible? Reincarnation of a person's soul take centuries." Renjiro said, shocked. He was having a hard time believing that Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyō. He sensed bitterness toward Kikyō when Kagome spoke of her. Then he noticed that there was something missing in her story. But what was it? It made him very curious.

"Kagome, are you the Shikon Miko?" Renjiro asked.

"Hai." Kagome said.

"I see." Renjiro said. Now it made sense. Any demon would go to any length to obtain the jewel shards. The thunder brothers were the same. But they met their end because of their greed for power. It ended up destroying them.

"Aren't you going to ask me to hand over the shards?" Kagome said.

"Huh? Why would I? I don't need them." Renjiro said, confused.

"You don't?" Kagome asked, confused as well.

"I like to use my own strength. Using a jewel shard is just like cheating." Renjiro said.

"I see." Kagome said.

"Why did you think I would ask you to hand me the shards?" Renjiro asked.

"Well, there were some demons that I came across who wanted the shards." Kagome said, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not one of them, Kagome." Renjiro said.

"That's a relief." Kagome said, "I didn't mean to say it like an insult."

"It's okay." Renjiro said, "Why don't you eat some food, you might feel a little bit better. After that, get some sleep."

"Okay." Kagome said, "By the way, where are we?"

"We're at a small temple that belongs to a friend of mine." Renjiro said.

"A friend?" Kagome asked. She was confused at the moment. She wondered who his friend is.

"He's a monk. His name is Noriaki." Renjiro said.

"How did you come across him?" Kagome asked.

"He saved my life." A male voice asked. Kagome and Renjiro turned towards the voice. There stood a priest in the doorway. He was wearing monk robes that every monk would wear. He was bald with dark brown eyes.

"If it hadn't been for Renjiro, I would have been killed by that bear yōkai." The monk said.

"Noriaki, could you please stop embarrassing me?" Renjiro asked, blushing.

"Ah, but it's true, Renjiro." Noriaki said.

"Okay, but please, Noriaki." Renjiro said.

"Hai, hai." Noriaki said, moving his hand back and forth in front of him.

"So, who is this lovely lady?" Noriaki asked, staring at Kagome.

"This is Kagome, Noriaki." Renjiro said, "Kagome, this is my friend, Noriaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Noriaki." Kagome said.

"Likewise, Kagome." Noriaki said, "So how did you two meet?"

"Kagome came across me when I was fighting a group of oni. She helped me defeat them and she treated my wounds as well. I'm very thankful to her." Renjiro said.

"I'm also thankful to you, too Renjiro. If you hadn't stopped Kikyō, I would have been dead." Kagome said, "Thank you, Renjiro."

"You're welcome, Kagome." Renjiro said, smiling. Kagome instantly blushed when she saw Renjiro's smile. It was the kind of smile that would make girls go weak at the knees. An innocent smile it was.

"How about while you're here, you can train?" Renjiro asked.

"That would be great. I've been meaning to get some training done." Kagome said.

"We can help you as well. If you would like to, of course." Renjiro said.

"Hai, I would appreciate it." Kagome said.

* * *

Two days later, Kagome made a full recovery. When she did, she practiced her archery, controlling her reiki with Noriaki, and Renjiro gave her swordsmanship lessons and hand to hand combat as well. Kagome was satisfied with the results. When she was done with archery and reiki lessons, Renjiro got her a new bow and quiver for her arrows. Noriaki gave her priestess robes, the only thing that was different was that the hakama was green. That gave Kagome relief, she wouldn't be mistaken for Kikyō ever again. There was also something she needed to do.

"I'll need to get back to my group, Renjiro. They're probably worried about me." Kagome said.

"I understand." Renjiro said, "But can we stop somewhere first?"

"Sure." Kagome said.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Inuyasha sat against the wall of the hut while clutching his sword. It had been three days since Kikyō had died. When everyone had heard the news, they didn't know how to react to it. The next day, Kaede reburied her sister's remains and placed a powerful seal on the grave. In order to prevent history from repeating itself. After that, Inuyasha hardly left the hut. His comrades were worried about him. But they didn't know how they could make him better, emotionally. They knew that it would take awhile for him to realize that Kikyō couldn't live on this plane of existence. She couldn't keep the rest of Kagome's soul.

"Is he still moping?" Miroku asked as Sango came out of the hut to check on Inuyasha and walked towards the fence where Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were waiting.

"Hai." Sango said. Miroku sighed.

"He knew that she wasn't meant to live here on this plane of existence." Miroku said.

"But he couldn't face the reality that she's suppose to _stay_ dead." Shippo said.

"Hai." Miroku said. Suddenly, Sango realized something important.

"Hey, wait a minute. If Kikyō is dead, where did the rest of Kagome's soul go?" Sango asked.

"She probably got it before she went to the well or maybe the soul went through the well to get to Kagome." Miroku said.

"If that's the case, where's Kagome? Don't you think that Inuyasha would have found Kagome after her soul was reunited with her?" Sango asked.

"You could be right, Sango." Miroku said.

"What if something bad had happen to her after the rest of her soul was given back to her?" Shippo asked, worried about his mother figure.

"Maybe we should go and look for her." Sango said.

"We should probably bring Inuyasha with us as well." Shippo said.

"That might be a good idea." Miroku said.


	3. The Storm Fang

Chapter 3: The Storm Fang

"So where are we going, Renjiro?" Kagome asked as Renjiro held her in his arms while they flew towards his destination. Somehow, Kagome liked being held in Renjiro's arms. Even though Inuyasha would always carry her on his back. He never held her carefully in his arms. _Never_. Well, only once. But Renjiro held her like he was protecting her from harm.

"I have to pick up someone and then I have to get a weapon forged. After that, we'll return to your pack." Renjiro said.

"Okay." Kagome said.

* * *

Kagome recognized the place when they were getting close. She knew it so well...Raimei Valley. Where they defeated the Thunder Brothers who mercilessly killed Shippo's father. She wondered why they headed towards it. Then she remembered that Sōten and Kōyrū lived in her brother's' castle. Kagome felt sorry for the little girl. They slowly descended onto the ground outside of the castle and walked past the huge gate.

"Sōten! Kōyrū! Are you here?" Renjiro yelled out. They heard no sound for a couple of moments. Then the sound of feet was heard.  
"Renjiro!" A female voice yelled out. Renjiro and Kagome turned towards the voice and saw Sōten and Kōyrū running towards them. Sōten had grown a little bit taller and Kōyrū had gotten bigger as well since the last time she saw them.

"Renjiro, it's great to see you again!" Sōten said as she wrapped her arms around Renjiro's waist.

"It's been awhile, Renjiro-sama." Kōyrū said as he wrapped his little arms around Renjiro's neck.

"Hai, it's good to see you two." Renjiro said.

"What are you doing here, Renjiro?" Sōten asked, releasing Renjiro's waist.

"Sōten, Kōyrū, I want you to come with me along my travels." Renjiro said.

"Huh?" Sōten asked.

"I'm not very comfortable of leaving you here, Sōten." Renjiro said. Sōten was quiet for the moment. She didn't want to leave her home. It was the only home she had and it was the only thing she had left of her brothers. But Renjiro was right, even if she stayed here he would still be worried about her. Also, she wanted to see what was outside of her castle.

"But what if Inuyasha hits me again?" Kōyrū asked with tears in his eyes. Kagome walked towards him and held him in her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him. If he does, he'll have to answer to me." Kagome said, "You'll also be able to see Shippo again, Sōten."

Sōten blushed at the thought of seeing Shippo again. She really liked the crayons he gave to her. She probably should have thanked him for them.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Sōten said.

"Me too!" Kōyrū said.

* * *

They were on their way to the next destination: Totosai's mountain. Renjiro needed a new sword since his other one was about to break in half. He met the old demon once when he was a child, he came across him after his parents had died. He took him in for awhile and taught him about swordmaking. He and his friends descended outside of Totosai's workshop. Soon enough, Totosai stepped outside of his workshop when he sensed Renjiro's aura.

"Renjiro! It's good to see you again! How have you been?" Totosai asked when he saw Renjiro outside.

"Hello, Totosai. I've been well." Renjiro said.

"Kagome! It's good to see you, too. How did you come to meet Renjiro?" Totosai asked.

"Well...um…" Kagome said.

"She came across me when I was injured from fighting a band of oni. If she hadn't been there, I would have bleed out." Renjiro said.

"I see." Totosai said. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

"Back at the village." Kagome said.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" Totosai asked as he walked up to her.

"Inuyasha mated with Kikyō." Kagome said.

"Who's Kikyō?" Sōten asked. She had never heard of this Kikyō that Inuyasha was mated to.

"She's his undead lover." Kagome said.

" **Undead?** " Sōten and Kōyrū asked at the same time.

"Kikyō was the priestess who sealed Inuyasha to the sacred tree fifty-two years ago. She was resurrected with a piece of Kagome's soul." Totosai said.

"Wait a minute! He's in love with a undead woman?!" Sōten asked, shocked. She couldn't believe that the hanyō who killed her brothers was in love with the woman who sealed him to a tree.

"Well, she's officially dead now." Kagome said.

"What are you talking about?" Totosai asked.

"When I was on my way back home, Kikyō attacked me and was about to kill me. Renjiro saved me before she could retrieve the rest of my soul." Kagome said.

"I see." Totosai said, "Inuyasha must be taking it hard now."

"Hai." Kagome said. She knew that Inuyasha is probably having a hard time accepting Kikyō's death. He was too stupid to realize that Kikyō wasn't meant to live on this plane of existence. The dead have to _stay_ dead. That's the truth between the definition of life and death.

"Totosai." Renjiro said.

"Hm?" Totosei asked.

"Could you possibly make a sword for me?" Renjiro asked, changing the subject.

"Of course! I've never made a sword from a raijū demon before." Totosai said with glee as he took out a pair of pliers from inside of his bagging kimono, "Open wide!"

 ** _He seems very enthusiastic about making this sword._** Everyone thought at the same time, sweat dropped.

* * *

Totosai began working on Renjiro's sword. Renjiro knew that Totosai would make a powerful sword. But Totosai had told them that he had never made a raijū demon's fang. That made him worry a little. Maybe a lot. Renjiro walked back to the clearing where they decided to wait. Kagome was giving some sort of an edible treat to Sōten and Kōyrū. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Kagome." Renjiro said.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"There was something missing in your story about Kikyō." Renjiro said, "Would mind telling me the truth?"

Renjiro noticed that she stiffened when he asked the question. He wondered she would react like that. But he had to know the missing piece of her story.

"The truth is…" Kagome said, "I'm from five hundred years from the future."

"Five hundred years?" Renjiro asked, his brow arched. He didn't expect that kind of answer.

"It's the truth!" Kagome said. Then she decided to tell her tale of falling down the bone-eater's well, ending up in the feudal era, meeting Inuyasha, shattering the Shikon no Tama, the resurrection of Kikyō, meeting Shippo, Miroku and his curse, Sango and her village, and Naraku.

"Wow, you've been through quite a lot, Kagome." Renjiro said. He was shocked to find out that Kagome was from the future. Well, he did notice the strange looking objects she used to fix his wounds. Not to mention the outfit she was wearing, too.

"That's why Kikyō wanted the rest of your soul?" Renjiro asked.

"Hai." Kagome said.

"Well, she didn't deserve to have the other half of your soul!" Sōten said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"It was originally your soul to begin with, Kagome. What she was trying to do was wrong!" Sōten said, "She was trying to take something that wasn't hers."

"Hai, you're right, Sōten." Kagome said, "But I wish that I didn't have her memories."

"Huh? What do you mean, Kagome?" Renjiro asked. Kagome buried her head between her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"When I got the rest of my soul back, I gained Kikyō's memories." Kagome said.

"What did you see?" Sōten asked.

"She was allied with Naraku." Kagome said.

"Naraku? The evil hanyō who killed her fifty-two years ago?" Renjiro asked, confused.

"Hai." Kagome said.

"Why would she work with the hanyō who killed her?" Sōten asked.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kōryū said.

"I'll agree with you on that one, Kōryū." Kagome said.

"She might have been working with him for her own reasons." Renjiro said.

"I see." Kagome said. It made sense to her. Kikyō was probably working with Naraku for some strange reason and it didn't seem like a good one either.

* * *

A Week Later:

Renjiro, Kagome. Sōten, and Kōyrū stood outside of Totosai's workshop as he went inside to get Renjiro's sword. Then he came back out with the sword in a sheath.

"Here's your sword, Renjiro." Totosai said as he handed the sword to Renjiro. He gently held the sheath that contained his sword. Then he slowly unsheathed his sword. Kagome, Sōten, and Kōyrū awed at the sight of the blade. It's powerful aura was gleaming on its blade. Kagome sensed the strength and honor in the blade's wielder. Renjiro gave a practice swing, testing its weight and balance.

"What is the name of my blade, Totosai?" Renjiro asked.

" _Arashi no Kiba_. It's a powerful blade. It's able to release all of your lightning and thunder attacks. It can also absorb fresh lightning from the sky as well." Totosai said, "I say it's a real masterpiece."

"Thank you, Totosai." Renjiro said as he sheathed his sword and bowed towards Totosai.

"Think nothing of it." Totosai said while waving his hand back and forth in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to see if she made it there. When he got there, it turned out that she hadn't come home yet. They all searched for her in the surrounding area. But no luck so far. Afterwards, they met up at the Goshinboku.

"I don't think Kagome never made it back to the well, Inuyasha." Sango said.

"What do ya mean?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It's possible that Kagome might have been attacked before she got to the well." Miroku said.

"But how come we didn't find her body?" Shippo asked.

"The rain must have washed away her scent." Miroku said.

"Do you think it's possible that Kagome might still be alive?" Sango asked.

"Let's hope so, Sango." Miroku said.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Arashi no Kiba_ \- The Storm Fang


End file.
